characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse (Composite)
Summary Mickey (full name: Michael Theodore) Mouse is a funny animal cartoon character and the mascot of The Walt Disney Company. He was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey is one of the world's most recognizable characters. Mickey first appeared in the short Plane Crazy, debuting publicly in the short film Steamboat Willie (1928), one of the first sound cartoons. He went on to appear in over 130 films, including The Band Concert (1935), Brave Little Tailor (1938), and Fantasia (1940). Mickey appeared primarily in short films, but also occasionally in feature-length films. Ten of Mickey's cartoons were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, one of which, Lend a Paw, won the award in 1942. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely higher | At least 4-A, possibly Low 3-A Name: Mickey Mouse Origin: Disney Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''89 years old in the real world time (He was created in 1928). Otherwise, unknown [[Powers and Abilities Template Page|'Powers and Abilities]]:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Toonforce, Magic, Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts (can also master boxing), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, lightning, wind, water, ice, etc), Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Time Manipulation (Time stop, capable of rewinding time, and slow it down), Hammerspace, Forcefield Creation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Magnet Manipulation, Sealing, Creation, Size Manipulation, Petrification, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Light Manipulation, Empathetic Manipulation, Negation of Sound Based Attacks, Existence Erasure, Time Travel, Precognition, Conceptual Manipulation (The Supreme Sorcerer Crown controls all forms and concepts of magic), Wish Granting, Biological Manipulation, Immortality Types 2 and 8 (his skeleton run out of his body, and he's capable of detaching his ears. Remains alive and unforgotten as long as people love and remember him), Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Levitation, Power Nullification, Possible BFR (Sent Ugrun to the Land of Dreams), Energy Manipulation, Regeneration High-mid (Regenerated after being reduced to mince meat), Broadway Force, Invincibility, Time Paradox Immunity, Morality Manipulation, Duplication, Body Control, Capable of paralyzing someone, Limited Dream Manipulation, Summoning (of miniature versions of Goofy, Pluto, Donald, and Oswald), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Thinner), Morality Manipulation (Unaffected by Paint), Mind Manipulation, doesn't need a heart to live which somewhat functions as a soul, The following abilities are only possible with access to the Electro-Box: Physics Manipulation (Can make a river flow uphill), Size Manipulation (Made one Bacterium as big as Mickey itself), Time Travel/Teleportation ( Brought colonials, Indians, and Mickey's great-great-great-grandfather into Mickey's bedroom), Life Manipulation (Brought Goofy's Plant to Life), Illusion Creation (Made Clarabelle look beautiful), Existence Erasure (Erased Hay and an Officer's Clothes), Matter Manipulation (Brought Back an erased wall and turned Mickey's house into the White House), Telepathy (With the EB, Mickey could see Pluto's Thoughts), Gravity Manipulation (Reversed Gravity), Hair Manipulation (Gave Mickey a beard) | All previous abilities from base to a far higher degree plus Life Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, and Water Manipulation. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]:' '''Star Cluster Level '(Should be on par if not superior to Sora. Even before becoming a Keyblade Master, Mickey was capable of fighting alongside Aqua and helped her defeat Ventus-Vanitas. Is capable of fighting Armored Xenmas if Sora falls in battle during any part of the fight), '''higher with Force Amplification, Items, and Super Mickey | At Least Star Cluster Level, Possibly Universal '(Significantly amps his base power. Mickey with the Sorcerer's Hat was capable of manipulating several star systems, and with the wave of his hand manipulated celestial bodies, however the latter is debatable on what they are. Briefly fought Genie Jafar with the Sorcerer's Hat) 'Speed: MFTL+ (Shouldn't be any slower then Keyblade wielders like Aqua and Sora, kept up with certain enemies if Sora falls. Capable of traversing the solar system with Pluto and reacting to the things happening around him. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class M, higher 'Force Amplification or Super Mickey. [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Star Cluster Level, higher '''with Force Amplification, Items, and Super Mickey | '''Star Cluster Level [[Durability|'Durability']]: Star Cluster Level, higher with Force Amplification, items, and Super Mickey (Can take hits from Ventus-Vanitas who wielded the X-Blade, a weapon comparable to an incomplete Kingdom Hearts.) | At Least Star Cluster Level, Possibly Universal '(Briefly fought Genie Jafar and caught a fireball from him) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman ' [[Range|'Range]]: 'Standard melee range, multi-planetary with magic. Galactic with Force powers scaling from other Jedi Masters like Yoda | Interstellar with the Sorcerer's Hat. '''Standard Equipment: '''A Keyblade, a lightsaber, a magic wand, Supreme Sorcerer's Crown, Sorcerer's Hat, a Paintbrush [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Super Genius '''(Mickey Mouse over the years has become many things, from a superhero to a detective in the comics that regularly stops bad guys. Constantly outwits the Phantom Blot who runs an underground criminal empire, and single handily captured the Icy Hand. Broke a cipher in said investigation. Even invented the Gummi Ship which is a ship capable of interstellar travel in Kingdom Hearts. Has extreme mastery over the Keyblade and has mastered most if not all forms of it, and has been a Keyblade wielder for before Sora was born. Trained to use the light side of the force by Yoda, Mickey is gifted in both the Force and lightsaber combat and a Jedi Master. Not only has he been trained in weapon combat, Mickey has learned martial arts and even boxing. He was capable of building a sentient robot and trained it in boxing to be able to defeat a Gorilla. '''Weakness: Nothing Notable, but is usually depicted as too kind and unwilling to hurt someone in some adaptations. The Supreme Sorcerer Crown will drain some of his magic everytime he uses it | The Sorcerer's Hat can easily be knocked off and hasn't fully mastered it which can backfire on Mickey Key: Base | With Sorcerer Hat Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Weapon Users Category:Toonforce User Category:Magic Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Hammerspace User Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Petrification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Existence erasure Category:Illusion Creators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Traveller Category:Hax Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Morality Manipulators